


Remember When

by YanzaDracan



Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band), Leverage RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt – the first time we…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember When

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own them. They belong only to themselves. This is a work of fiction. I'm not making any money.

The house is finally quiet. Their annual beginning of hiatus party was a great way to reconnect with everyone.

Steve picked up the trash in the living room. Christian did a quick run through of the bedrooms and bath, then started on the kitchen. With the worst of the mess manageable, Steve grabbed Christian in a hug and spent a few minutes relaxing against the broad chest.

“You better get to bed, babe. You got that interview in the morning.” He placed a soft kiss on the blond’s temple.

“Have you seen Jen? I thought he was staying.” Steve started to look around.

“Go. To. Bed. I’ll find Jenny.” Christian gave him a shove toward the bedroom.

Christian did another turn around the house, the garage and finally the back yard. Sitting in the shadows with a cigarette and Jose was Jensen.

“What’cha doing Jenny, boy?” Chris crooned, not sure how he was going to be greeted.

“Just thinking.” The voice wasn’t slurred, but his mood seemed melancholy.

Christian waited, letting Jen move at his own pace.

“We’ve been together for a long time.” Christian nodded to show he was listening. “Nobody knew us. We were just the new crop of pretty boys to hit town. Nobody cared what we did or who we did, or if we pooled our money so we could make to the next month’s rent.”

 _ ***Uh oh.***_ Christian hated convention season. They always left Jensen feeling like an open sore the fans kept picking the scab off to get that last bit of information. He manhandled the larger man to the chaise and wrapped around him.

“Steve asleep, he has that interview in the morning?” His tone was still morose, but he had snuggled down into Christian’s warmth.

“Remember the first time we flew back here on the same flight out of DFW?” Jensen was starting to sound drowsy.

Christian felt the rush go through his body at the memory. A string of severe storms had moved through Dallas/Ft. Worth cancelling their flight until the next morning. While waiting for the status of their flight, Christian got bored. A bored Kane is a dangerous Kane. He started teasing Steve. Brushes and strokes, nothing blatant since they were in public, but he knew all the buttons to hit. Steve not wanting to cause a scene, put Jensen between him and Christian.

Didn’t slow down Kane. He just transferred all that attention to Jensen. The three were just about to the limit of acceptable behavior, when the attendant at the desk called them over to reissue their tickets. Wanting to get somewhere private they booked a room at one of the airport hotels.

When the elevator opened on their floor they came face to face with elderly couple. The old gentlemen got red in the face and started to sputter, while his wife chuckled and admonished her husband to breathe.

Christian and Jensen had Steve pinned between them, Chris with his hand down the front of Steve’s jeans and Jensen with his hands down the back.

“Such pretty boys.“ The elderly woman gave them a wink. “You really should wait ‘til you get to your room to unwrap your presents.”

It was their turn to become crimson red and sputter as they scrambled off the elevator to their room where the three of them made love for the first time.

“Yeah, darlin’ I remember.”

“Wish it could be like that again.” Jensen whispered tiredly.

~ Fini ~


End file.
